1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switching apparatus and a displaying system, and more particularly, the switching apparatus and displaying system of the invention are able to control a plurality of peripheral apparatuses to communicate with a plurality of image input apparatuses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Along with the fast development of the electron and information techniques, all kinds of data processing equipment are already flooded in the modern life such as computers, videos and music broadcast apparatuses, motion communication apparatuses, game machines, screens, televisions, projectors, and so on, which have become indispensable means for modern people in their work, life, and entertainment.
In addition, all kinds of peripheral apparatuses are also massively developed and launched. With these peripheral apparatuses, a user may apply the fore-mentioned data processing equipment more effectively and variously. For example, a user may operate the data processing equipment via an input apparatus such as a keyboard, a mouse, etc.; s/he may carry on the data storage and transmission via a storage apparatus such as a flash drive, a CO-ROM drive, etc.; and s/he may output the data such as a document, a pattern, on via an output apparatus such as a printer, a fax machine, etc.
In the past, in order to connect these peripheral apparatuses with the data processing equipment, the manufacturer designed many different ports. For example, the PS2 port is applied for connecting a keyboard, a mouse, and so on; the COM, the RS-232 serial port or the parallel port is applied for connecting a printer. However, these ports are usually incompatible with each other so that a user often feels troublesome to buy the compatible peripheral apparatus or needs to purchase a switch device.
In view of this, the universal serial bus (USB) was developed to enable all peripheral apparatuses to communicate with the data processing equipment via the unified interface. Therefore, the USB port at present is mostly regarded as the standard connection interfaces for the peripheral apparatus as well as the data processing equipment in the market. Due to this advantage, users no longer have the fore-mentioned problems.
However, since the majority of peripheral apparatuses are connected to the data processing equipment by USB ports, it is unavoidable that the quantity of the USB ports of the data processing equipment is insufficient. Therefore, users usually need to carry on the expansion by using USB hubs.
In addition, it is possible for the communication between the data processing equipment via USB ports. Namely, because of the sufficient quantity of the USB ports, users may connect a plurality of the data processing equipment as well as a plurality of the peripheral apparatuses to achieve the purpose of resource sharing.